Do not say : life is a joyful feast
by Meanne77-2x1
Summary: [one shot YAOI 2x1x...] Err... Life among the Gundam pilots is not easy and sometimes you just -have- to complain ! (God, I really suck at summaries ! v-v) [Now I have an english account ! ]


Title : Do not say : life is a joyful feast...  
Author : Meanne77  
E-mail : meanne77_2x1@hotmail.com  
Pairing : 2x1x...  
Warnings : POV, silliness, and I'm so sorry ! OOC... Kind of... Well, it's supposed to be funny... v_v  
Disclaimer : They're on my X-mas list every years but so far, not mine yet... *pouts* 

Huge thanks to Natea for the beta reading ! *hugs tightly*

* In Love With Death : http:--2x1forever.free.fr (french web site but there are still good things on it ! ;p)  
* Also check : http--www.fanfiction.net/~meanne772x1 (for the english translations) and http--www.fanfiction.net/~meanne77 (for the french fanfics)  
* Notes :   
1) The title is roughly translated from the French version of a poem that made me laugh. No link with the story *at all*, though...  
2) This is just some silliness that popped in our minds when I was on AIM with my friend Seinseya. Man, we can be dangerous sometimes ! ^^;

  
**Do not say : life is a joyful feast...**

_Ne dites pas : la vie est un joyeux festin ;  
Ou c'est d'un esprit sot, ou c'est d'une âme basse.  
Surtout ne dites point : elle est malheur sans fin ;  
C'est d'un mauvais courage, et qui trop tôt se lasse._  
Jean Papadiamantopoulos, aka Moréas (1856-1910).

I contemplated going on strike.  
Don't look at me like that, I'm serious! Do you really think that I'm as invulnerable, indestructible and immortal as I seem? Sometimes, even I get sick and tired! I've had my fill! There! It needed to be said! I could use a holiday...

Oh, I can see you coming a mile off! What about the war, you'd say? Yeah, well, I'm sorry but when I agreed to sign, I didn't plan on all the little things, the things that clump together and make you say Enough is enough! There *are* some limits to what I can bear after all!

You want an example? Okay.  
First, I loathe to be messed with. It's the way it is, always has been and it won't be changing any time soon! But that guy, the braided baka as I call him, he doesn't seem to want to understand ! I even feel that the more I try to get the message across, the more I get the opposite effect. He gets on my nerves, if only you knew how he gets on my nerves! One day... omae o korosu! Oh yeah, one day, I'll do it! He thinks calling himself the God of Death gives him immunity from me... He better be cautious, for one day I really could just put an end at all that! I'm not asking for the moon, though... I just want him to keep his more intimate gestures for our bedroom... Not in public, for God's sake !

My life isn't easy, far from it, and I sometimes feel that the whole world is against me.

Last time, for example, coffee was spilled on me. Hey, don't laugh : that *burns*! How long do you think I can keep going on like that? I'm not immortal!

What makes it worse is that he can't stop bugging me ! He scoffs at me, mocks, laughs at me 24/7. Spandex space here, spandex space there... Yeah, I can make hundreds of things appear and disappear, and no, I won't tell you what my secret is, but the truth is that during missions, I don't hear the others complaining! How many times have I saved the day, drawing the right disk with the right virus and allowing them all to escape, uh? Too many times !  
You think sharing the life of the Gundam pilots is a holiday? It was not in my contract! The clause wasn't provided for! Life is already enough difficult without that...

The other day, during the mission... Running, stretching, spreading out, twisting in ways I'm not meant to whilst in an airvent, gathering dust... I'm not a living floorcloth ! To rub against metal is just not healthy. I have to withstand the rain, the cold, the mud, the blood... everything they throw at me, yeah, 'cause I've got a war to win ! I'm ready to be destroyed for the sake of the mission! I'm not looking for the glory, no, I just do what I have to do... Yet, sometimes I wonder if I'm going to make it till the end... I'm afraid, sometimes, I confess... Afraid of not being useful anymore, of being taken over from... It's not for tomorrow, I still have some aces to play, but sometimes, when times are really rough, when the missions are really tough, when I realize how close it was, yeah, sometimes I'm afraid...

And there's more...  
I know what people think of me. I see them turn around when I go past in the street. But I'm not a freak! Duo doesn't pass up any chance to put his hand on my butt, and when I say "any chance" I mean it! Doesn't know what a sense of decency is, this one!  
Well, I grouse, I grouse, but it's even worse when *she* is around... Always flittering, always fluttering out of reach but just dying to touch! I know it! She plays the little princess... I call her the big marsh mallow... Don't repeat it, uh? She's our only hope of peace, or so they say... Pff ! That's all we need, for her to come to power ! Fortunately, all she does for now is eye up a certain part of my anatomy, nothing more. That's lucky! Because I'm not available!  
I know, I know, I'm grousing, he really gets on my nerves, that baka... but let's be clear here : he's OUR baka ! OURS ! No one except us can criticise him!

What I prefer is the nights, when it's just the three of us... Then, yeah he can touch and mess with and caress as much as he wants. Those moments are ours only. Don't repeat it either but recently, I've only been living for those little pieces of happiness... I love to feel his fingers running and slipping over me. I love to hear his voice murmuring tender words. He has a beautiful voice, our Duo, the most beautiful voice in the world. The only one that can make us shiver like that. I would kill, I would die for that voice... There, that's it, when his fingers are inching... I wish he would make it last but he's always impatient...  
"I love," he whispers (ah ! how I love his voice !), "the way your spandex hugs your butt..."  
It may be said a little bluntly, it may lack any hint of romance but I swear, when he says things like that... If I could blush I'd definitely be turning from black to bright red... Heero's wriggling, I'm rubbing against the sheets... I know Duo will lose his patience soon and pull me off and throw me across the room, but I don't hold it against him... No, I don't, I'm just happy that he acknowledges my skills...  
What I don't like is just after... I feel lonely... I'm cold... Until next morning when Heero _ or sometimes Duo _ gets me back.  
But some nights, I stay with them... When they're good boys, when they just sleep... I love those nights. I wish they would never end...

Just us... Duo, Heero, and I...

  
*******

Well, it was a try... Don't know if I'll translate my others fics, they're much longer than this... thing... ^^;  
Hope you've enjoyed this one anyway...


End file.
